The Battle of Strength
by Razaben
Summary: Hi everyone, this is my first story I have written. It's about a war that happens in the Wilderness that has lasted along time, each time they get closer to either Victory or Defeat. Please review.


RuneScape

The Battle of Strength

The Battle of Strength

As Kasal balanced her heavy Rune 2 Handed sword on her shoulder, she could feel the power flowing through her body. She knew she was going to need this weapon to help her win the fight they had waited so long for. Her clan had waited for so many years that had lead up to this massive fight between her clan vs. Shadow Hawks.

'Kasal,' it was her friend and fellow clan member calling her, her name was Opal.

'Yes?' I replied shifting my Rune 2 Handed onto my other shoulder. 'Something wrong?'

'We are heading out to meet the other member's of our clan before we head out to the big fight.'

'Great, I'll be right with you, I just need to put a few things together.'

Kasal ran into the East Varrok bank and rummaged around until she found the things she was looking for.

'Ahah, my Fire Staff, Runes, Lobsters, Prayer Potion, I guess I'm ready to go then now.' She carefully put all her stuff in her pack and shifted it onto her shoudlers.

Opal and Kasal walked in silence towards Edgeville, people running past, running towards the wilderness. The silence was broken when a tall red haired Level 8 bumped into her.

'Hey! Watch where your going idiot!' She shouted at him and carried on walking.

'lyk i totaly rule, shut ur face u big weirdo', he spat the words out angrily, pushing past more people.

As they passed the Monastery Opal and Kasal reconised some of the people. Skalo, a broad level 57 male, wielding a Rune Scimitar and full Rune.

'Hey Kasal, ready for the fight, i'll be your proctector,' he winked and carried on walking.

They didn't stop until they had reached the Gereral Store in Edgeville. iThis is where we're suppose to meet/i she thought, sounding a little nervous. After all she was going into the wilderness to fight a big battle between the two clans. A few minutes later the rest of the clan had arrived. There leader, Serpent, was at the front of them wielding his Dragon Mace; he was the only one that could wield Dragon yet.

'Good evening clan,' he boomed, cupping his hands around his mouth for a louder voice. 'As you all know we are going into the wilderness to fight the opposite clan; the Shadow Hawks. If any of you do not wish to proceed into the wilderness for battle, I ask of you to leave now.'

To Kasal's surprise no one left, all though there was a few nevervous glances.

'Alrighty then, he will walk directly up towards the Lava Maze, in which we are to meet the other clan and fight there. If we find anyone lurking around on the way up to there, get rid of them quickly. That is all, thankyou for your time, and good luck!' With that he started walking up towards the skeleton mine.

'Pretty scary, huh?' asked Opal nudging her in the side. 'I think me and you should stick together, this could be really dangerous.

'Same here, I feel like something is watching me,' she quickly replied and nodded in agreement to Opal. 'If anything happens to you Opal, I will never forgive myself.'

The whole clan fell silent as they began moving deeper into the wilderness.

'HELLLPPPP MEEEE!' screamed a level 3 runnning past, a level 7 was right behind him slashing him with a Bronze Scimitar.

The level 7 done one final slash and killed the Level 3, all his items fell to the floor.

'Ha ha ha, maybe next time you will just give me your stuff first when I tell you too, and not run away. Stupid n00b.' He began walking out of the wilderness with his prize, a Bronze Kiteshield and Bronze Platelegs.

Kasal shuddered in the wind, the darkness looming over her. iIf only I could leave now with that Level 7, into the safety of the City./i

The trees were now getting thicker, and it was getting harder to see as they passed the Bandit's Camp. As they passed by they could see a fire flickering in the camp and a chant echoing aswell.

_We are strong,_

_We are tough,_

_We Killed you,_

_And took your stuff,_

_We like to kill,_

_Just for fun,_

_We will chase you,_

_If you run,_

_As you ran,_

_We all booed,_

_We killed you,_

_And ate your food,_

_Down you go,_

_With a Slash,_

_We're gonna take,_

_All your cash,_

_As we stabbed you,_

_You were panting,_

_This is the song,_

_We love chanting._

The chant made Kasal feel sick, there goes another..dead...

10 minutes later, the movement stopped, everyone was silent, nothing moved.

'Be ready for anything,' the leader whispered, a scared look on his face. 'The Lava Maze is just through here, good luck.'

As his last words escaped his lips, a mixture of arrows and spells shot over the top of the trees..The Silver Hawk had arrived..


End file.
